


After the Fall

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel without Grace, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, first fic in this fandom, human cas, it's cute and fluff and really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Dean goes out by himself on a day off.....(takes place just after the fall)





	After the Fall

I sit in the Impala, listening to whichever eight track I threw in earlier. I drum mindlessly against the steering wheel. Things have been really messed up lately, I’m not really sure how to deal with all of it anymore. It’s just one giant guessing game at this point. I groan at the thought of our latest mess. Cas is nowhere to be found, and without his Grace. He should be on his way to the bunker but we haven’t heard from him about it at all in days. 

Sam thought we should take today off, he’s in the bunker playing stupid nerd games with Kevin. I shake my head at the very idea. I was going to go out for a drink but instead I find myself sitting in a parking lot instead. 

I sigh deeply, I feel so... empty, the only word that even comes close to explaining it. Lost, maybe, is another word. I shudder and shake my head. That line of thought helps no one. All I want is for Cas to be here and safe. 

I turn up the music and start the car. I’d rather not sit here and stew anymore. It’s starting to get to me. It’s been weeks. I drive until I find a late night diner and pull into the parking lot. I push open the door and slide into a booth. I quickly flip through the menu before tossing it back onto the table. A rather bitchy looking waitress approaches me.

“Can I get you anything?” she asks, one hand on her hip and voice throwing attitude at me. 

“Yeah, I’ll get a house burger and a cup of coffee.” I grin sarcastically and roll my eyes as she walks away. I fidget quietly with the bracelet around my wrist. 

She brings out my coffee and leaves again without so much as a word. I sip at it but it’s probably the the worst coffee I’ve ever tasted. It’s so gross I actually push it away from me. When she brings me my burger and fries a few minutes later I hope I can actually eat it. It seems to be fine upon looking at it. I take a bite, it’s not terrible. I munch on a couple fires, they are kinda cold. I finish the burger at least and throw the exact change on the table, no tip for a bitchy waitress and barely passable food. 

I walk back out to the Impala and just sit there for a while. I don’t want to go back to the bunker. Not while there is a chance those two will try to get me to join their nerd game. I look around, maybe a walk will help. 

I walk aimlessly, just wandering for the sake of wandering. Nothing really catches my attention. I find myself thinking about Cas again. Before shit hit the fan something changed with him. He seemed like he was holding something he desperately wanted to say back. It seemed like something important, to him at least. I wish he’d have actually told me whatever it was. When we find him again maybe I should just ask him straight up. Confront him about it. I should have already done that, before everything went south. 

I sit on a park bench and rest my head in my hands. I’m such an idiot. Why couldn’t I have just asked him before? I don’t even know that we will find him. I can only hope he gets to the bunker before an Angel gets to him. They are all after him because of the Fall. They see it as being his fault but of course they never think to actually ask him what happened, or listen to what he has to say. 

I sit there for about two hours before I realize my ass kinda hurts sitting on this stupid uncomfortable bench. I stand up a little too quickly and end up making myself dizzy. I feel a hand on my shoulder helping to steady me. I look back to see who it is and my heart stops. Butterflies suddenly erupt in my stomach.

“Cas?” I ask even though I can obviously already see it’s him. He smiles widely and I quickly turn around and wrap him in a tight hug. 

“Dean, I meant to head toward where you said the bunker was, but then I saw you sitting here.” he hugs me back, burying his face in the shoulder of my jacket. 

I let go of him and the thoughts of Cas before the crap come flooding back. I will only get so many chance like this. “Cas, can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, but Dean, I’m human now so I can’t really help with miracles or Angel radio.” he looks at his feet. 

“No, nothing like that...just, before everything happened, you seemed like you had something to say, or something you wanted to tell me. What was it? That’s all I wanted to ask.” I say and his face goes bright red. 

“Oh, that, it was....I kind of...well...it’s hard to really...say...that’s why I didn’t just tell you before.” he sighs and shrugs, avoiding eye contact. 

“Just slow down and tell me.” I reach out to comfort him. 

“I don’t really know how to tell you.” he just keeps looking at his feet. 

“Did you do something?” I ask and he shakes his head. “Then there is absolutely no reason to worry about telling me, it can’t be that bad.” I reassure him. 

“I...it’s more like I just don’t know how to tell you.” he says. “You...I don’t know that this wouldn’t freak you out.” 

“Cas, you’ve seen my life, what could possibly freak me out?” I roll my eyes. 

“I...you’re right I guess...okay...Dean, I like you.” he says. “I think that’s how a human would say it.” 

I just stand there, my eyes go wide. “Wait, Cas, do you mean…?” I step back a bit. “Cas, are you trying to say...you mean that you…” I watch his face as his blush burns brighter. “And you’re human?” he nods. I close the space between us and kiss him hard, holding his body tight against mine. He hesitates for only a second before kissing me back. My hands find his hips and he groans, pushing against me. I break the kiss and stand with my forehead against his, not moving away from him. 

“So, you’re not freaked out then?” he asks me. 

“No, I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” I smile. “I didn’t think you’d understand, I wasn’t sure how you’d react or feel about it.” he smiles at me, actually understanding what I mean for once. 

He hugs me again and I kiss the top of his head. He snuggles further into my and I sigh. Standing there, finally just holding him. It’s happy and comfortable, it finally feels like home. And I just stand there like that until he pulls away. 

“Let’s head back to that bunker of yours.” he slips his hand into mine and we walk back to the Impala.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I’ve been trying to get caught up on Supernatural on Netflix because I joined the fandom hella late at the repeated recommendation of a friend (persistent little shit)....and after much binge watching the last week or so I’ve finally caught up (to the end of season 10 anyway, till Netflix adds season 11)...so now that I can truly say I’m a Supernatural fan and know what the hell is going on....I am a fic writer...this was inevitable.....


End file.
